Life should be about more than just surviving English Version
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: "Before she turns, I gently but quickly stabs her temple to meet her brain and then let her go, in peace. Blood flows on my hands and legs and I have few tears that make my whole body tremble." When the 100 reach the Earth, They weren't prepared to see this kind of things... Clexa AU- presence of zombies and other characters.


Hey guys,

So as you can see I decided to write a story with The 100 in the universe of The walking dead, and I decided to do an english version too.  
I hope you will like it. And I'm sorry for my english, in fact I'm french so if you see mistakes or really big wrong grammar let me know!

-I don't own The 100 and The walking dead.

* * *

Prologue.

Somewhere on Earth.

Clarke's POV.

 _I run as fast as possible toward them, I have to stop them from hurting Lexa. The forest which is offered to me, makes my task more complicated than it already is. I don't miss to fall on the ground, several times. The sun will soon go to bed, I need to hurry._

 _But I arrived too late. She is already on the ground, wincing in pain, his shirt reveals a trace of blood that moistens increasingly, the youth group is around her, and hit her again and again. I so want to kill them all, one by one. But I remain hidden behind that damn tree, they can't see me, it won't help her. When they hear the grunts of walkers; they begin to run away. And walkers approach more of my brunette so I run towards them and one by one I push them a stab in the skull without mercy. I'm doing everything I can do to eliminate them quickly, but I hear a roar that breaks my heart. I then kills the last undead, the one who just bite my brunette. I plant the knife to him several times in his brain, without stopping, I reject all my anger by giving him all this shots, tears blurred my vision and it's only when I hear the voice of Lexa that makes me regain my senses._

 _"-Princess ..." I look at her and I gently laid his head on my lap._

 _She's there, in front of me, her head on my lap while my hands caress her reddish cheeks, I see her coughing slightly due to the bite, preventing her from talking. So I told her in a voice that should be calming her "- Shh, said nothing, rest up, do not waste your strength, please stay with me."_

 _I told her so fast but my voice seems calm. She closes her eyes a few seconds and my lips are found a few centimeters from hers. Without moving, I said, "-You know, I have always loved you from the beginning, from our first meeting. I love you Lexa. More than anything else." followed by a sob, and it is at that moment, after having heard : "-I love you since day one" and htat these lips are on mine, that she goes to this light._

 _I close my eyes too, taking her in my arms and these words come to my mind. «If ever I do not survive, Do what you have to do, do not let me be one of them. And especially pay attention to you, Clarke.» I know what I should do. I know I'll have to plant the knife in her skull or she will turn. But I don't know if I'll have the courage to do so. The clock is ticking and every second that passes puts me in danger, she might wake up suddenly and just bite me. But eventually maybe it would not be worse. "-No, Clarke!" I am talking to myself. I'll be crazy. I was completely addicted to this girl and she just died. In my arms._

 _I decide to take my knife and puts it gently on the temple of Lexa. I wonder if she still feels pain. I put one last time my lips against hers. She's gone for a few minutes now and her heart had to stop giving oxygen needed by the brain. Before she turns, I gently but quickly stabs her temple to meet her brain and then let her go, in peace. Blood flows in my hands and legs and I have few tears that make my whole body tremble. Steps and foliage noises are heard and O whispers to me that we need to leave, she will not stay here even longer, but I don't want to leave, I won't let Lexa alone here._

 _Suddenly Octavia slaps me and yell at me. She screams loudly. Very loud._

"-Wake the fuck up!"

I jump and find my body sweating, my heart rate accelerating faster and faster, vertigo makes me lose my balance and sense of direction. I don't understand right away that all that had happened was just a nightmare. It seemed so real. I shake my head and I return to my senses when my best friend slapped me again. Another voice is heard further. "-Hey pay attention to what you do at Clarke!" I recognize the voice of Lexa. She's there, alive. A sigh of relief escapes and I can't help but leave her name out of my mouth. "-Lexa." She then walks toward me and asks if I'm okay. It's a pretty funny question when we see in what conditions we are now on Earth. But I nod at her and get up.

"Come on Clarke, walkers won't take long to successfully enter here, we must leave immediately."

* * *

A year earlier.

On the Ark.

Adults of the ark sent us to Earth. My mother, Abby Griffin, just told me to don't worry, that "-everything will be okay." She explained me why we are the ones who go first on Earth. It lacked oxygen and they had to sort, simply. I don't blame them, I can't wait to see how it's look on the Earth and see all the beautiful scenery that wait for me, and mostly breathe fresh air.

The sun dazzles us a bit and we remain seconds without moving, just looking where we are.

Octavia is the first to come out when we land. Loyal to her personality, she goes out and raises her arms to heaven and cries: "We are back, Bitches!" Everyone then carries that same smile and starts running in all directions. However I feel that something is wrong. We are alone in the middle of the forest and no living being is present. We are alone.

Other teens still continue to run and my friends come to me. Finn then calls me, along with Octavia and some other people I approach him. He asked us to don't make noises and watch an animal further. The magic of this vision take our breath away and we have no word to describe this scene. However someone steps on a branch and the animal turns around and we can see horror. The animal had two heads. We are all shocked while this deer starts running in the opposite direction. Then some growling noises are heard. One of the 100, rushes head down to that voice and we follow him a little further. The vision we see terrifies us. And that's when we hear him screaming in pain that we realize something important.

"-We are not alone."

To be continued... 

* * *

So that's it for now, let me know if you liked it. What did you think about this start?  
If mistakes and wrong grammar are really disturbing let me know and I will try to find a Beta or even a French-English translator.

(Also this story can have other character, so if you want to see one in particular (it could be anyone, in other show, or even one of your imagination) let me know it too!)

Have a wonderful day.

XX  
-Little Monkey.


End file.
